customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Birthday (2005 home video) (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:5DFA:6A62:AB0F:E2E5-20190224193458
Barney's discography goes as far back as the franchise's history does. Beginning with cassettes based on the Backyard Gang videos, there have been many ways for Barney fans to listen to the music. Barney and the Backyard Gang Cassettes #The Backyard Show (1988) #Three Wishes (1989) #A Day at the Beach (1989) #Waiting for Santa (1990) #Barney Goes to School (1990) #Campfire Sing-Along (1990) #Rock with Barney (1991) #Barney In Concert (1991) English Albums Album Cover.jpg|Barney's Favorites Vol.1 (1993)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Favorites_Vol._1 BarneysFavoritesVol2.jpg|Barney's Favorites Vol.2 (1994)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Favorites_Vol._2 Barney's Sleepytime Songs.jpg|Barney's Sleepytime Songs (1995)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Sleepytime_Songs Barneys Run Jump Skip Sing CD.jpg|Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (1997)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Run,_Jump,_Skip_and_Sing Bbs cd.jpg|Barney's Big Surprise (1997)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Big_Surprise!_Live_on_Stage Unknownn.jpeg|Happy Holidays Love, Barney (1997)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Holidays_Love,_Barney 41EV3H9S07L SL500 AA300 .jpg|Barney's Great Adventure: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (1998)|link=Barney's Great Adventure: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Sngs.jpg|Songs in the Key of Purple (1998)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Songs_in_the_Key_of_Purple I Love To Sing With Barney.jpg|I Love to Sing with Barney (1998)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_to_Sing_with_Barney 41N909728PL SL500 AA300 .jpg|Barney's A Great Day for Learning (1999)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_A_Great_Day_for_Learning G61319zb24v.jpg|Barney For Baby: Love and Lullabies (2000)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_For_Baby:_Love_and_Lullabies Barney Rocks CD.jpg|Barney Rocks! (2000)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Rocks Barneys greatest hits.jpg|Barney's Greatest Hits (2000)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Greatest_Hits Sddsongshq.png|Super-Dee-Duper Songs (2003)|link=https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Super-Dee-Duper_Songs Startsingingwithbarney.jpg|Start Singing with Barney (2003)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Start_Singing_With_Barney TheBarneyBoogie(Album).jpg|The Barney Boogie (2004)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Barney_Boogie_(album) 61Q4MPKJXAL SL500 AA300 .jpg|Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! (2004)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Colorful_World!_Live!_(Soundtrack) B000A0GOPA 01 SCLZZZZZZZ .jpg|The Land of Make-Believe (2005)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Land_of_Make-Believe_(album) Image-0.jpeg|Sing Along with Barney & Friends (2005)|link=Sing Along with Barney & Friends 51QFV7XWMTL. SY355 .jpg|Let's Go to the Beach (2006)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Let%27s_Go_to_the_Beach_%28Soundtrack%29 Letsgotothefarm.jpeg|Let's Go to the Farm (2006)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Let%27s_Go_to_the_Farm_%28Soundtrack%29 MI0001878729.jpg|Dino-Tunes (2008)|link=Dino-Tunes Barney-music-for-me.jpg|Music for Me! (2008)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Music_for_Me! Perfectlyplatinumalbumcover1.jpg|Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs (2009)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Perfectly_Platinum:_30_Dino-Mite_Songs Birthday bash soundtrack front cover.jpg|Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording (2011)|link=Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording Cassettes Barneyssingalonginouterspace.jpg|Barney's Sing Along: In Outer Space (1998)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Sing_Along:_In_Outer_Space Barneyshalloweenpartysingslong.jpg|Barney's Sing Along: Halloween Party (1998)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Sing_Along:_Halloween_Party Barneysgreatadventuresingalong.jpg|Barney's Great Adventure Sing Along (1998)|link=Barney's Great Adventure Sing Along 61Eles qgZL SL500 AA300 .jpg|Barney's Sing Along: Night Before Christmas (1999)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Sing_Along:_Night_Before_Christmas Spanish Albums D602498225035.jpg|La Canciones de Barney (1998)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Las_Canciones_de_Barney 12. La Gran Sorpresa de Barney (2005).jpg|La Gran Sorpresa de Barney (1998)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/La_Gran_Sorpresa_de_Barney 3. Feliz Navidad con amor Barney (1998).jpg|Feliz Navidad con amor Barney (1999)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Feliz_Navidad_con_amor_Barney 2. La Canciones de Barney 2 (1997).jpg|Las Canciones de Barney 2 (1999)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Las_Canciones_de_Barney_2 index juntos.jpeg|Vamos Juntos a Cantar (1999)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Vamos_Juntos_a_Cantar 17861702 1499217336777144 4628913197030489892 n.jpg|El Castillo Musical de Barney (2000)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/El_Castillo_Musical_de_Barney 5. A Dormir con Barney (January 1, 2001).jpg|A Dormir con Barney (2001)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/A_Dormir_con_Barney?venotify=created 6. Barney Rocks! (En Español!) (March 2, 2001).jpg|Barney Rocks! (En Español!) (2001)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Rocks!_%28En_Espa%C3%B1ol!%29 7. Corre, Brina, Salta y Canta (April 15 2002).jpg|Corre, Brina, Salta y Canta (2002)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Corre,_Brinca,_Salta_y_Baila 8. Un Gran Dia para Aprender (December 1, 2003).jpg|Un Gran Dia para Aprender (2003)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Un_Gran_d%C3%ADa_para_Aprender 9. El Parque Musical de Barney y Sus Amigos (2004).jpg|El Parque Musical de Barney y Sus Amigos (2004)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/El_Parque_Musical_de_Barney_y_Sus_Amigos 10. Te Quiero Lo Mejor de Barney (2004).jpg|Te Quiero Lo Mejor de Barney (2004)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Te_Quiero_Lo_Mejor_de_Barney 11. Juguemos a Cantar con Barney (March 1, 2005).jpg|Juguemos a Cantar con Barney (2005)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Juguemos_a_Cantar_con_Barney 13. Barney y su Mundo de Colores (2006).jpg|Barney y su Mundo de Colores (2006)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_y_su_Mundo_de_Colores 14. El barney boogie (December 2007).jpeg|El Barney Boogie (2007)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/El_Barney_Boogie 15. Cantemos con Barney (2008).jpeg|Cantemos con Barney (2008)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Cantemos_con_Barney Hebrew Albums Hash.jpg|Hashirim Shel Barney (1998)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Hashirim_Shel_Barney Yom Huledet Sameach.jpg|Yom Huledet Sameach (1998)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Yom_Huledet_Sameach_%28album%29 Yadayim Lemala Al Harosh.jpg|Yadayim Lemala Al Harosh (1998)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Yadayim_Lemala_Al_Harosh Korean Albums 2244054.jpg|Baniwa Chingudeul Theme Song Collection (2001)|link=Baniwa Chingudeul Theme Song Collection German Albums Barney's Lieblingslieder cover.jpg|Barney's Lieblingslieder (1998)|link=Barney's Lieblingslieder Barney's Insel der Fantasien CD Cover.JPG|Barney's Insel der Fantasien (1999)|link=Barney's Insel der Fantasien Portuguese Albums 5063494.jpg|As Músicas Favoritas - Vol. 1 (2007)|link=As Músicas Favoritas - Vol. 1 BarneyBrazilVol2.jpg|As Músicas Favoritas - Vol. 2 (2008)|link=As Músicas Favoritas - Vol. 2 Barney vamos fazer-228x228.jpg|Vamos Fazer Música (2010)|link=Vamos Fazer Música Cover Albums Tributoabarni.jpg|Tributo a Barni (1996)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Tributo_a_Barni